Inescapable
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Set years after Mitchie and Caitlyn leave Camp Rock. The past will soon be told, and an explanation will be given. This contains lesbian relationships. If you don't like that, please don't read.
1. Forget

**This was going to be an A/U fic, but I thought it was more of a future fic than anything else. So, this is set in the future, some years after Mitchie and Caitlyn met at Camp Rock. All the details will reveal themselves soon. Please enjoy **

Caitlyn sat in the studio, finally wrapping up with a band she'd been working with for months. She spoke to one of the band members through the recording booth's microphone.

"Casey, that was a good run. We should have the last track down soon, and then we're ready to go."

"Thanks, Caitlyn. I like the synth work you added, it was that extra thing I was looking for." The other girl smiled through the glass, slipping her arms through her jacket as she entered the room with Caitlyn.

"Hey, the band and I are heading to dinner to celebrate. We were wondering if you'd like to come along?" The brown-eyed vocalist-slash-guitarist smiled at Caitlyn, a familiar look in her eyes.

Caitlyn almost accepted the offer. She smiled back at the girl, opening her mouth to reply, admiring her. Casey was a great girl…brown eyes, long, dark, hair- she was just like….

Caitlyn suddenly dropped her gaze to the floor, and, spewing a much-too-familiar excuse of being extremely busy, she packed her laptop and headed out of the studio, leaving the girl alone in the studio.

* * *

Mitchie tossed once again in her bed, reeling from the dream she'd just had. A cabin, the scent of wood, the rustle of leaves, the sound of sobbing…

Untangling herself from the mess of covers, she sat upright on the edge of her bed, setting her feet on the hardwood floor. A glass of water was all she needed. No, a glass of wine. On nights like this, a glass of wine was all that could make her forget.

Forget. That word always lingered in her mind. She repeated it numerous times every day. When she came across a particular photograph, a particular song, a particular new article with _her_ name in it…

Yes, she must forget.

Caitlyn trudged into her studio, placing her laptop bag on the island and tossing her keys onto the loveseat in her living room. She always scoffed at the thing. Love seat? It was only ever her sitting there. Dating for her had been devastating after...

Caitlyn checked her messages, expecting the usual slew of agents recommending artists, the next big thing. She was only half-listening as a familiar voice trailed from the machine.

"…Caitlyn? It's Casey…I'm just calling to ask…Well, I wanted to know if… God, I never do this" the girl's voice was slightly strained, nervous. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch sometime? You probably don't go out with people you're producing, and even if you did, you probably don't like me, but I thought I'd just give it a shot. What the hell, right?" These words were spoken quickly, a tendency that Casey had when she wasn't sure of what to say. A nervous giggle came through the machine, followed by a sigh.

" Well, you probably think I'm an idiot now… crap… what was I thinking?"

There was a pause, a few thuds, as if Casey was hitting something

" …Is this thing still…? Damn…well, I guess I'll talk to you later, Caitlyn. The offer for lunch is open, you know my number…" And with that, the machine beeped, swallowing up Casey's voice.

Caitlyn stared at the machine. She'd felt Casey's eyes upon her before, but had never acknowledged it. Shed given up on relationships as of late- they never seemed to end well.

Yet, she couldn't help but glance back at the machine… what could it hurt to call Casey? To accept an offer to lunch couldn't end so badly.

Caitlyn pulled her phone out of her pocket and found Casey's number quickly, hitting send before her mind could tell her otherwise.

**How is it going so far? I know I haven't finished my other fics, but this was just screaming to be written. I'm in love with Demi, and I couldn't help it! I'm struggling with those het fics, and I'm trying to finish the NANA fic. But please review this if you can. I'm trying to redeem myself and get to working. Thanks to all my faithful readers!**


	2. Making Plans

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for insanely long wait. It has really been quite a year. Too much to fit in an author's note. But, I graduate from high school this coming Friday, which means I'll have a few months off, and hopefully more writing. I'm going to try updating on a regular basis, so if I give myself deadlines and structure I should update more often. I'm also starting a new fanfic, so check it out if you can! Now, here is chapter 2 of Inescapable.**

Inescapable Chapter 1 - Making Plans**  
**

Mitchie sipped her wine thoughtfully. She curled into a ball on the comfortable couch in the living room of her apartment. She held back tears as she reached for the remote on the glass table between the couch and the television. Powering it on and randomly flipping channels, she released the breath that she had held in for far too long - the emotions she had held in for too long – and wept uncontrollably, dropping the remote and placing the delicate wine glass on the table before wrapping her arms around herself. Her shoulders heaved with the sobs that shook her body.

So much for forgetting…as hard as she tried, that name would always be in her mind. That night- those feelings- had lingered all these years. No, it seemed that she would never forget.

* * *

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered questioningly.

"Hi, Casey, it's Caitlyn. I was just- I was returning your call?" Caitlyn played with the button on her jacket as she spoke "Yea, uhm, I actually have tomorrow open and was wondering if I could accept that offer for lunch..."

"Oh, of course" Caitlyn could hear the joy in the other girl's voice, "what time is good for you? I'm open anytime after 11:00."

Caitlyn rummaged through her laptop bag for her appointment book, cracking it open to the right page. "Well, I have an appointment with a new band until about 11:30. Would lunch at noon be okay?" Caitlyn popped the cap off her pen, preparing to write Casey in.

"Actually, noon would be perfect." Casey answered, "How's the little Italian place by the recording studio? I've been there a few times after recording, they have wonderful bread."

"Sounds great", Caitlyn scribbled the details into her appointment book, smiling and saying her goodbyes before shutting her phone. She slipped off her jacket and tossed it with her keys, heading for her room.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Expect more soon, I really hope to get somewhere with this and not keep those of you that are actually reading this waiting. Please, please review, it keeps me going. Thank you!**

**-msanimanga  
**


	3. Sobs and Sighs

**So, today id my 18****th**** birthday! As a gift to you readers, I thought I'd update for you! I stayed up late finishing the chapter. So, I hope you enjoy it! I also updated my new fic, so check that one if you'd like. Please, please review!**

Inescapable Chapter 3 – Sobs and Sighs

Caitlyn stretched her tired muscles before changing into her pajamas and dropping into her bed. It was a queen-sized bed that seemed so empty for so many nights.

For years she had slept in twin beds, whether at home or…

Those beds had never seemed too small or too big. But she was a child then. She was a teenager who knew nothing of love and company and pain.

She learned, though. That night, she learned about them all.

The young producer pushed the thoughts out of her head. She didn't need to think about that now. She had a lunch date tomorrow and she needed her beauty sleep.

* * *

Mitchie groaned as she rolled over in bed. The obnoxious blare of the alarm clock on her bedside table irritated her like nothing else. She slipped her arm from under the covers, slamming her palm against the poor alarm clock that squeaked out a final beep.

With slightly swollen eyes, Mitchie took a deep breath and sat up in bed. This time her eyes hadn't stayed quite as swollen through her sleep. Her eyes didn't appear to be red. They wouldn't notice that she had cried herself to sleep yet again.

As she rose out of bed, Mitchie surveyed her bedroom sleepily. The queen-sized bed was close to the ground, in a black wooden frame that matched the rest of the furniture in the room.

Mitchie sighed, dressing in a simple black v-neck with some witty words of social commentary plastered across it and a pair of skinny jeans. After slipping into some mids and making her way to her kitchen, she brewed some coffee and sat quietly on the couch in the living room.

The glass of wine was still there on the table. The emotions from the night before all came rushing back to the young singer. A deep breath threatened to release yet more tears.

The coffee machine beeped and Mitchie choked on the stubborn tears. She would not cry before going to the studio. She had to work today.

Mitchie glared at the wine glass on the table and pushed down the thoughts that lingered at the back of her mind.

Today would certainly be a long day…

**Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it, though it may be sort of short. Please review and let me know what you like or don't like, and whether or not you want me to keep on with this story! I'll try to update very soon. Thanks!**

**-msanimanga**


	4. A Mess of Memories

**Okay, I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to go ahead and write this chapter cos this story has been neglected a bit. I know there are some lurking readers out there, and some of you even have alerts. I just hope that you'll review so I can see that you actually want me to continue. I love reviews, they make me happy. In this chapter, we finally see what caused this whole ordeal between Mitchie and Caitlyn so long ago. The "flashback" is in italics. I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Inescapable.**

Inescapable Chapter 4 – A Mess of Memories

"Thanks again for lunch, Casey." Caitlyn moved to open the passenger door of Casey's small black Toyota.

"No problem, Caitlyn. Maybe we can get together again sometime?" Casey smiled politely at the music producer, settling her hands in her lap.

"Yea, that would be nice. I'll call you." Caitlyn smiled and exited the car, shutting the door lightly behind her and making her way into her apartment building.

Caitlyn entered her apartment and went through her usual routine, plopping onto the couch and smothering her face with her hands.

The lunch had been awkward to say the least. Casey was nice, attentive, and she was attractive.

Caitlyn had kept up a light conversation with her.

And then she said _her_ name. Caitlyn had no clue how it had happened. One second they were chatting away, and the next thing she knew, Casey was staring at her quizzically. The worst part was that Casey had to explain why she appeared perplexed.

Caitlyn hadn't even realized that she'd called her the wrong name…

Despite her attempts to never utter that name, Caitlyn found that it never left her. Some days it bounced around in her head all day. She mumbled it in her sleep. She awoke sometimes with a start, whispering it as a tear slipped down her face.

As much as she wanted to forget that name, she simply couldn't.

"Mitchie…"

Caitlyn sighed heavily, uttering the name consciously for the first time in years.

Caitlyn felt the tears pricking at her eyes. She swore that she would never cry over this again. She told herself that, after that night, she would put the pain behind her. She acted as though it had never bothered her. She simply severed ties with the girl that had broken her heart.

That night still haunted her, though, and that girl still had a grip on her heart…

_Caitlyn slipped through the woods, leaves crunching beneath her feet as she moved toward a particular cabin. She was going to surprise the older girl with a song she had composed. _

_As she neared the clearing, however, she heard a voice that didn't belong to Mitchie. _

"_Come on, Mitch. I've got that little dingy floating out there waiting for us. It'll be nice." Shane Gray's voice drifted through the window to Caitlyn's ears. _

What the hell is he doing in there? _Caitlyn grew curious, moving near the window._

_Just as she peeked through, Caitlyn caught a glimpse of something that would haunt her for years._

_Shane Gray had his arm around Mitchie's waist and his lips planted firmly on hers._

_Caitlyn drew away from the window shakily, tears welling up in her eyes. She should have realized that it was all too good to be true. Mitchie was beautiful, talented, and intelligent. Shane Gray was the quintessential rock star. She should have known better than to fall for the stunning being that was Mitchie Torres. It was only a matter of time before this happened._

_Caitlyn turned and ran toward her cabin, acquiring wounds from branches whipping at her as she ran. She stumbled into her cabin, throwing herself onto the thing twin-sized mattress. The pillow muffled her sobs and absorbed her tears, but it would never take away the pain that tore her up inside…_

_What Caitlyn didn't see was Mitchie pushing Shane Gray away. She didn't hear the slap that Mitchie generously placed across his face. She didn't know that Mitchie scolded Shane and burst out of the cabin to run toward the kitchen where her mother was cleaning up for the night. Caitlyn knew none of this, and she never bothered to ask Mitchie to have things straightened out._

_For Caitlyn had never truly believed that Mitchie loved her. She had always held a doubt in her heart, for Mitchie seemed too good to be true. IT would be much simpler for Caitlyn to ignore Mitchie for the remainder of her stay at Camp Rock and never speak to her again. Looking into Mitchie's eyes would kill Caitlyn- she knew that she may beg Mitchie to take her back if she did look into those beautiful eyes. _

_Caitlyn couldn't handle that encounter, so she left Mitchie to figure things out on her own, never speaking to her again._

The tears poured freely now from Caitlyn's eyes, returning as angrily as they had that night so many years ago. The producer shook with the sobs, falling apart once again.

No, she had ever gotten over Mitchie. It was ridiculous for her to attempt to convince herself of that. She ignored the instinctive flinch every time the musician's name was mentioned. She had grown accustomed to the angry flare of her nostrils each time Shane Gray's face appeared on a television screen.

Caitlyn felt silly, like she was a child again, pouting over something that had happened so long ago.

There was no way for her to get over Mitchie without closure, though. How she would attain that closure, however, eluded the young girl.

**Well, there you go! I tried to make this longer than the last few chapters. I hope you enjoyed and I really do hope that you review. I hope to update soon for those of you that are reading. **

**xo,**

**msanimanga**


End file.
